


Love Scenario

by gayandnotokay



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandnotokay/pseuds/gayandnotokay
Summary: Kyla Massie and Park Siyeon grow separately and grow apart. But they loved. And that’s enough.Inspired by IKON’s Love Scenario!





	Love Scenario

Kyla looked at Siyeon as if she was the most amazing person on earth. And she was— is, amazing. An all rounder with a lovable and dorky outgoing personality who was practically born to be an idol, born to be a star, and born to shine. 

And Siyeon— Siyeon looked at Kyla like she was a secret treasure she was extremely lucky to find, as if she stumbled upon one small pin others would pay their body weight in gold for. A beautiful person who was as sweet as sugar, who had an ethereal soul underneath a reserved personality. 

Their love was clear to anyone who had time to stop and smell the roses, which is not many people in today’s society which was good in their situation. Siyeon was a trainee, going to make it big as an idol one day and Kyla was a small rapper trying to make it big on her own. Idols can’t date. And idols especially can’t date people of their own gender, at least, not yet. Kyla knew this and Siyeon knew this so it was no surprise they’d have to make their affections for eachother less obvious when Siyeon debuted but for the moment, they could do whatever they wanted as kids in love. 

They had many fond memories together. Holding eachother under the night sky on the roof of an apartment building. Smiling giddily at eachother when small good things happened, such as an old couple telling them that the two reminded them of their younger selves. Holding hands and walking through the busy streets of a big city at night, both in equal awe. And the big memories that mattered most. 

Siyeon would have breakdowns when she lost hope on debuting and Kyla was there with firm encouraging words to help her back up—and the times when Kyla had fights with her parents about her dreams of making it big as a rapper, Siyeon was there to tell her to keep going and believing. They were there for one another and they knew each other best out of anyone. 

But that was in the past. And the relationship between Siyeon and Kyla no longer exists. There’s no bitter feelings towards eachother now and there never was, even through the rough times. It was just horrible timing and situations that broke them off. Perhaps in another universe at a different time they could’ve loved and lived successfully. But in this one, they couldn’t. They can’t. But there are memories and they loved and for both of them, it was enough. 

Siyeon was set to debut soon and her time with Kyla was limited. For Kyla, seeing Siyeon’s excited, giddy smile and hearing her rambling on about the group she’d debut in was enough. A group called PLEDIS Girlz with seven members. Surely to be successful with their overflowing talent and charisma. And for Siyeon, Kyla’s little voice messages and cute progress updates about recording her first album was enough. 

They got more distant from there. 

Kyla was busy promoting her own album and Siyeon was with her group, promoting hers. The voice messages and texts got less and less frequent and when they saw eachother again after months, they’ve both grown into people that they couldn’t recognize. Siyeon talked about her group member Kyungwon, and how she seemed mean but is actually someone very caring. Kyla talked about a producer she was working with, Sungyeon and how similar they were when it came to background and passion. The talks ended with small, subconscious knowing smiles and a hug that didn’t seem so warm anymore.

They didn’t talk for a long time after that although they saw eachother on television or social media once in a while. It was on Siyeon’s 18th birthday that they finally saw eachother again. They had grown a lot, into wiser people and didn’t have much in common anymore. And they both had different people to tell their sorrows to now. 

Siyeon and Kyungwon were whispering to eachother and Siyeon’s lips were turned in a frown that didn’t change when Kyla walked in. Siyeon pulled her aside. “I’m sorry.” Was all she said with a few tears and a small smile. Kyla understood nonetheless. And that was it. It was over. They haven’t felt the need for each other in a while anyways, and it was a clean break up, no negative feelings. It was just the time that a bright fire burnt out by itself. 

They didn’t talk for two years and sixty- eight days after that. But who was counting anyways? They next time they saw eachother was back stage at one of the biggest award shows in the world. Siyeon was on her way to the dressing room to get last minute sequins pinned on and Kyla was on her way to the stage. Kyla was digging her nails into her palm. Siyeon knew how her mind was and knew how she must have felt and therefore briefly touched Kyla’s shoulder- just ever so slightly and shone a supportive smile at her. It reminded Kyla of the two of them years ago. 

She smiled back and continued walking. 

“And now, the winner of artist of the year, Kyla Massie! Here to perform the title track of her latest comeback, a song titled ‘Love Scenario’...”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Pristin Amino!


End file.
